The invention relates to a method and a device for dismantling automobiles.
At present, in dismantling automobiles, in many cases the car to be dismantled is put on a certain location, after which the parts still usable are removed from it. If necessary, one also employs a hoisting device in order to lift the car so that parts can be removed from its bottom side.
Such dismantling activities are very labor intensive and dirty, especially when parts have to be removed from the bottom side of the car. Further, one has to employ hoisting devices and the like for removing heavy parts, like for example the motor with drive shafts. For these hoisting devices and for the removal of detached parts, sufficient room must be available around the car to be dismantled. Therefore, in general only a few cars can be dismantled at the same time.
Further, experience shows that in dismantling automobiles, various liquids can flow away from parts, such as for example brake fluid, motor oil, fuel and the like. Collecting the fluids is not always possible so that the ground of many yards where cars are dismantled gets contaminated.